


C'mere. Lean on me.

by unsaidsunset



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidsunset/pseuds/unsaidsunset
Summary: Growing up everyone always pushed for Frankie and I to get together. And from the outside looking in,I guess it made sense. But, there was always just that, a but.But we’re best friends.But we’re just teenagers, we have our whole lives ahead of us.But, Frankie’s joining the Marines.Frankie’s back! But, he’s not the same.There was always a but.(Based on the prompt "C'mere. Lean on me.")
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Female Character(s), Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	C'mere. Lean on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!!!! My first Frankie fic! I posted this on tumblr a month ago and I just remembered I hadn't added it on here yet, so here it is! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! xx

Exhaling slowly as I pull the gear shift down into park in front of the house, already buzzing with people. There are definitely more in attendance than I was promised.

I really don’t want to be here right now.

But Santiago insisted that I had to come tonight. Even going as far as to threaten me with him practically kidnapping me and bringing me here himself if I didn’t show up. So obviously I reluctantly agreed to coming, only yesterday. He had been begging me for a week when I begrudgingly accepted.

He said it was just going to be just a few people here, his army buddies, and a few friends from our home town. But with the way things look, things definitely got out of hand.

Shaking my head and unbuckling before I climb out of the car, putting my keys in my jacket pocket along with my phone as I slam the door shut and start my trek inside.

Clambering up the stairs as I wipe the palms of my hands on my jeans, reaching for the door knob and trying twisting it open, only for it to be yanked out of my hand, jumping at the sudden movement as the culprit reveals themselves, Will, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he throws a retort over his shoulder and practically walks right into me. He reaches out with both hands and clasps my shoulders to keep us both from falling off of the porch, we finally making eye contact as he steadies the both of us

“Y/n! How ya been?” a smile spreading across his features

“Hanging in there! You?” laughing breathlessly as his smile widens

“Ah. Been better, been worse! Right now I’m falling for you apparently.” a sarcastic tone in his voice and I roll my eyes “Don’t tell Fish that though. He’d rip me a new one.” he’s laughing as I shake my head,

Growing up everyone always pushed for Frankie and I to get together. And from the outside looking in, I guess it made sense. But, there was always just that, a but.

But we’re best friends.

But we’re just teenagers, we have our whole lives ahead of us.

But, Frankie’s joining the Marines.

Frankie’s back! But, he’s not the same.

We all knew what was happening, especially Pope and I. But it took years for Frankie to admit that he had a problem. Regardless of the situation, there was always a but.

“It’s good to see you too, Will.” shaking my head as I swat him on the arm and he chuckles, clasping my arm as he walks past me, following him with my head, turning around “You leaving already?” I yell at him, he is already half way to his car by now, and he turns walking backward to look at me

“Nah! Just going to restock!” he smiles waving what I assume to be Pope’s credit card in the air and I laugh, shaking my head

“Keep it between the ditches!” sarcasm dripping from my voice and he laughs

“Always do, sweetheart!” he retorts and I roll my eyes as he gets into his truck, speeding off down the road.

I turn around to enter the house and take a another deep breath before I walk through the front door,

__

It took a minute to find the rest of the boys, Tom was talking with one of his old football buddies from high school in the living room, Ben’s in the kitchen rummaging through Santiago’s poorly stocked fridge,

And Santiago was in the dining room, playing a rousing game of beer pong.

I know that because I heard his voice from the living room, which led me to the kitchen and then into the dining room. Where he skillfully tossed the ball at the last cup on the opposite end of the table and it made it in. And his hands shot up in the air, causing me to shake my head as I leaned against the arch way watching the commotion from the door. His eyes scanning the crowd and landing on me as his smile grew wider, if at all possible because he was already beaming from his victory. He turned and started the short walk over as the next person stepped up to the table to play,

“You made it!” the excitement evident in his voice as he pulled me in for a hug, one arm around my back and one hand on my hair as both of my hand went around his torso hugging him tightly, Santi truly gave some of the best hugs, “It’s good to see you.” he said sincerely as he pulled away looking me directly in my eyes as he brought his hands up to cup my face “You look tired, kid.” worry laced in his voice as he lowered his hands to rest on my biceps, “Everything alright?” scanning over my entire face, worry evident on his features.

“Boss is an asshole. Men suck,” the look on his face caused me to pause, realizing what I just said, “Most men suck.” I correct myself and he scrunches his face and nods his head, as if to say fair enough, “And the worlds going into the can. But other than that, alright I guess! Just tired.” a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips, almost reaching my eye and he nods again.

“I hear you, cariño.” the term of endearment causing me to smile, he was fixing to say something else as someone called for him across the living room and his attention shifted “Oh! Fish is outside! Says it’s too loud in here.” he rolls his eyes and I nod, slightly agreeing with Frankie, even in his absence, causing him to laugh “Figured you would agree. You should go find him.” he says, winking over his shoulder as

“Fuck you, Santi!” I flip him off over mine and throws his head back, barking a laugh

__

Walking through the small crowd of people in the kitchen, opening the back door and closing it behind me. The silence of the backyard was definitely a welcomed one as I finally feel like I’m able to breathe again. The calming sound of crickets in the distance making me smile and cool breeze brushing against my face, as I attempt to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I walk off the patio onto the grass, scanning the backyard until my eyes land on a familiar figure.

Frankie.

He’s sitting with his back to me, on a porch swing, actually the porch swing Frankie and myself bought Santiago as a house warming present, moved to sit in front of the fire pit that was surrounded by various other pieces of lawn furniture.

He must of finally pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to hear someone approaching him, because he turned around abruptly, realizing it was me as his shoulders relax slightly,

“Y/n.” he says softly as he turns his attention to the crackling fire in front of us

“Francisco.” tipping my head in his direction as he smiles at the use of his true name.

Growing up, everyone called him Frankie not Francisco. Even his mother never used it in an endearing way. Only in a scolding manner. Out of habit of course, because he was just, Frankie. He preferred it that way. Until we were in our late teens. I accidentally called him by his full name one night while we’re on the phone.

*Flash back*

“Did you fall asleep again, Francisco?” I asked, through a yawn as I stretched out on the couch. Waiting a beat before asking again, “Francisco?”, getting ready to say goodnight and hang up the phone, sure that he had fallen asleep, when he finally speaks up on the other end of the line,

“What did you just call me?” his voice groggy with sleep but still, obviously very much awake, I scrunch my face up in confusion as if he can see me

“Francisco?” I say for the third time, still confused as he just sits there, on the other end of the phone. Realization finally setting in and my eyes growing wide, “Shit! Frankie, sorry I-” remembering that he didn’t care to be called by his full name

“No it’s alright. I like it when you call me that.” the smile evident in his voice.

*End of flashback*

“Mind if I sit?” gesturing to the place on the swing beside him and he shakes his head

“Not at all, go ahead.” he answered as he pointed in my direction, and back to the seat as I sat down. He turned in his seat a bit, bringing his booted foot up to rest on his knee. Giving me a once over and coming back to meet me in the eyes. “Y/n.. You alright? You look-” he goes to state the obvious, but I interrupt him,

“Tired?” nodding and watching the fire

“Yeah.” he says softly as he brings his hand up to scratch the back of his neck

“Santiago pointed it out too.” a small smile plays on my lips as I turn to make eye contact with him.

“Do I need to beat someone’s ass?” he asks, sincerely,

“Not this time no.” shaking my head,

“Alright, but you just say the word and their ass is grass.” he gestures with his hand in front of him and I laugh,

“I’m alright Frankie. Just tired.” I say setting up and rubbing my temples and he shifts in his seat again, I look at him, his left arm thrown over the back of the swing and he moves his head as if to say come here and I furrow my eyebrows.

“C’mere. Lean on me.” a small smile on the corners of his lips and I turn to look at him

“What if Santi comes out here? We’ll never hear the end of it.” he scoffs and I shake my head

“I couldn’t give two shits.” he smiles and I shake my head, adjusting in my seat and leaning back into his side as his arm comes down to rest on my shoulder. Resting my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and closing my eyes

“You know I’m always here for you? When ever, where ever. You know that right?” speaking into my hair

“Yes, Francisco. I do.” I hum as I turn my head to look up at him and he reaches down to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. A look in his eyes, unlike any I’ve seen before, my stomach doing flips.

He sits there for a moment, watching me as if he wants to say something he can’t quite put into words.

“Okay.” he says as he looks to fire again and I bring my head back to rest on his chest,

The silence returns, but there is still something hanging in the air, words left unsaid. Deciding against worrying about it as I close my eyes and listen to his heart beat.

__

I’m not sure how long he had just sat here, his arm thrown over my shoulders, his hand resting, finger drawing circles on my shoulder, my head resting on his chest. My eyes closed, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat. At some point I realized that his heart beat at the same time and pace mine does. Causing my heart to constrict slightly in my chest, maybe soulmates do exist.

The back door slams open, causing me and Frankie both to sit up straight and turn around quickly, only to find Santiago walking over to us.

“Aw. Is the party over already?” Frankie whines with mock sadness, causing me to laugh as I sit back, relaxing into the seat, Frankie’s arm still over the back of the swing

“It was past everyone’s curfew. Apparently at the strike of midnight the whole town turns in a pumpkin.” grunting as he sits down in the seat directly in front of us. Picking up a stick and stoking the embers in the fire pit.

“It’s already midnight?” I say through a yawn, causing both Frankie and Santiago to laugh

“Actually only a few minutes till, sleeping beauty.” Santiago says through a smile, looking back and forth between Frankie and I. My face flushes and I look down at the fire, and Frankie sighs.

“I’ll be right back.” I say with a grunt as I get up stiffly from the swing, and the men chuckle

“Where are you going? The party just got here!” Santiago says cockily gesturing to himself

“I got to go pee, Santiago!” I yell as I’m halfway through the back door and the sound of Frankie’s laughing floating through the cool late night air causing me to smile

__

Third POV

“You two just don’t get it do you?” Santiago shaking his head and smiling as Frankie visibly tenses up removing his arm from around the back of the swing and curling his fist slightly in his lap.

“Get what?” Frankie grumbles with mock confusion, as if he doesn’t have any clue as to what the other man is talking about.

“You two are literally perfect for each other!” Santiago practically yells, causing Frankie to roll his eyes ”You say one of your stupid dad jokes and laughs like your the funniest man alive.” He pauses shaking his head “Man, you should see the look on your face when her eyes light up when she talks passionately about something she loves. And the look in her eyes when she’s beside you! Just being in your presence makes her glow! Everyone notices it. I know you see it too Fish. You gotta do something before-“ Frankie cuts off Santiago’s passionate speech

“How many times to I gotta fucking tell you, Pope. She deserves so much better than me!” He says through gritted teeth as his fingernails dig into his palms “I’m just a washed up old marine. Y/n deserves the world. Not some fucking ex junkie with two cents to his name.” His angers tone falters to one of sadness and he looks to the ground, the two sit in silence for a few minutes before Pope speaks again

“She loves you, Fish.” he says sincerely

“You don’t know that.” Frankie mutters as he kicks at the dirt with the tip of his shoe, “I would never ruin our friendship over some bullshit feelings. We’ve been friends for too long, I respect her more than that. Besides. I screw everything up, if I can keep the one thing I truly care for just by keeping my mouth shut then I’m not saying one damn word.” He glances up to lock eyes with Pope over the fire, “And you better not either.” He points his index finger at him and before Pope can retort the back door opens

_

Y/n's POV

Walking through the house on the way back out to the backyard, stopping short of the door when I hear Santiago raise his voice at Frankie. "Everyone notices it. I know you see it too Fish." 

“You gotta do something before-“ 

“How many times to I gotta fucking tell you, Pope. She deserves so much better than me!” I really shouldn’t be eavesdropping but the hell is he talking about? Frankie deserves the fucking world. “I’m just a washed up old marine. Y/n deserves the world. Not some fucking ex junkie with two cents to his name.” Oh shit. I have officially heard too much. 

My eyes wide as my hand goes up to rest on my chest, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart before I go back out there, walking back into the living room and standing there for a second, eyeing the front door contemplating for a few minutes of whether to go back out there or silently make my way out the front door and leave. 

Deciding against it, I turn back towards the kitchen and make my way to the back door and taking a deep breath as I slide it the rest of the way open and step out onto the patio, both men staring at me, and I smile slightly. Making my way back over to the swing and sitting back down. Taking note of how frigid Frankie’s form is, like he’s having to refrain himself. 

“So, why’d everyone leave so early?” changing the subject, hopefully. The tension in the air in desperate need of relief.

_

Santiago pulls his phone out of his pocket, checking the time and chuckling,

“It’s two in the morning.” he says through a yawn causing me to laugh as Frankie smiles at the two of us.

“Are we getting kicked out?” furrowing my eyebrows while motioning from Santiago to Frankie and myself.

“I think we are, bonita.” Frankie says softly and I literally cannot help the blush that creeps over my cheeks, Santiago smiles knowingly at me and I roll my eyes slightly.

“It’s bed time kiddos!” Santiago says, clapping his hands on his knees and standing with a grunt. Frankie and myself standing up to join him Santiago walks around the fire pit stopping while standing beside me, looking between me and Frankie “I do have an extra bedroom.” he says while wiggling his brows and I laugh,

“As much as I appreciate the offer I would love to sleep in my own bed tonight.” I respond and Frankie nods in agreement

“Ditto.” he says as he stretches and I laugh at him, Santiago shrugs his shoulders as leads the way to the back door

“Can’t say I never offered!” Santiago says over his shoulder as he walks through the kitchen and Frankie steps aside as if to say ladies first and I curtsy gently causing him to chuckle as he closes and locks the door behind him while I follow Santiago all the way to the front door. He turns to me when he gets there, smiling tiredly “Thanks for showing up. It was good to see you, cariño.” pulling me in for a hug and kissing my temple “Thanks for keeping the old man company.” he gestures towards Frankie who is just now making his way into the living room.

“I enjoyed it. Thanks for forcing me to be here.” a tight lipped smile makes its way across my face as we pull away from each other and he nods

“You’re welcome.” he says taking one last look at me and winking, making me scoff jokingly. He pulls Frankie in for a hug and “Cuídate, hermano.” he says as they break away from each other and Frankie nods, pulling the door open for me to step out, “Drive safe!” Santiago says as I make my way down the front steps

“Always!”

“You too, Fish.” he says

“You know it.” he says over his shoulder as he follows me to my car that is parked behind his truck. The sound of Santiago shutting his front door almost making me flinch, the smallest of sounds always seem louder this late at night.

Making it to the driver side door of my car and stopping, turning around to look at Frankie who’s stopped at the nose of the car, a look of indecisiveness on his face and the corners of my lips turn upwards as the thought that passes through my head

“Can we talk for a minute?” I ask his as he walks around my car and I lean against the drive side, crossing my arms,

“I don’t see why not..” he trails off, as he comes to a stop in front of me. The nervousness evident in his voice, for him to be an ex marine he definitely doesn’t have a very convincing poker face.

“Alright.” I laugh and he shakes his head

“I feel like I’m in the principal’s office right now.” he laughs as he mimics my stance and crosses his broad arms over his chest while he kicks at the rocks and dirt on the ground in front of him

“Why.. Have you been bad?” I mock him cheekily and he flushed while looking at me like I’ve grown a third head and I laugh, shaking my head “No! In all seriousness, I just wanted to say thank you, Frankie.”

“For always being there when I need you. For being someone who will listen. I have never met a man like you, Francisco. I just- I- I really appreciate you.” I say sincerely and Frankie’s face flushes as he laughs “I mean it Francisco!” I start laughing too and he shakes his head

“I know you do, y/n.” he stares at the dirt while bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck

“I just, I-” I stumble over my words as I feel my cheeks begin to heat up and I laugh at myself while rubbing my sweaty hands on the front of my jeans as he looks up at me with a look of concern etched across his face and I sigh

“Hell, y/n. You’re scaring the shit out of me. What’s wrong?” he reaches out to rest his arm on my bicep

“I’m nervous! Sorry!” I mutter softly as I look at the spot between his eyes, avoiding his gaze

“Nervous about what? Cariño. You know you can tell me anything.” he squeezes my arm slightly as I look up at him and I can see the gears in his head already turning when suddenly he removes his hand from my arm, almost like it burned him to touch it. “You heard us didn’t you?” he paused for a minute and looked me dead in the eyes “You heard what I said to Santiago earlier, didn’t you?” he repeated himself and I just nodded and groaned “Fuck!” he kicks the dirt with his boot and I flinch at his sudden out burst. He of course notices and instantly regrets the outburst.

“Y/n. I’m sorry. I was just trying to get Pope to shut the hell up. He was on his shit again.” he paused rubbing at the bridge of his nose while shaking his head slightly “I know you’ve gotta be tired of people trying to push us together. They’ve been doing it since we were kids. You could do so much better-” his face flushed with embarrassment as I reach up to grab him by the arm

“Frankie, look at me.” I say sternly and he acts like he doesn’t hear me. I reach up and gently grab his chin, bringing him to look at me. “Say that shit again and I swear to God I will break that beautiful nose of yours myself.” I threaten halfheartedly

“It’s true-” I take my hand away from his chin and motion for him to shut up

“It’s my turn to talk, Francisco.” I say as nicely as I could possibly muster and he smiles tiredly

“You remember the last time I tried to be with someone who wasn’t you?” I raise my eyebrows in a questioning manner and he nods

“I had to beat the shit out of him because he left a bruise on you.” I hum in agreement

“I have tried and tried to find someone who was the best for me. Or, I guess I could say, I tried to find someone who you thought was best for me.” I laugh, as I look down to the ground “But, here’s the thing, Francisco.” I pause, looking him in the eyes “You have always been what’s best for me.” his eyes rimmed red with tears just waiting to be shed and I reach out to grab his hand

“Francisco. I have been in love with you since eighth grade.” I laugh breathlessly as my eyes burn with tears and I sniffle his, his face softens as his brown eyes bore into mine

“And the only person who never noticed was you.” I say softly he lets go of my hand and reaches up to brush a piece of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

“I love you, Francisco Morales. And I always have.” looking him in the eyes so hopefully, for the love of god and all things holy, he might actually believe me. And he smiles

“I love you too, Y/n Y/l/n. With everything I have.” he rest his hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing softly against the skin there and we both smile brightly.

“Can I kiss you?” he ask seriously,

“I would be offended if you didn’t.” I answer with a smile on my face and he laughs bringing his other hand up to cup my other cheek. Closing the gap between us as his surprisingly soft lips meet my own and it feels like all the wind gets knocked out of my lungs and I sigh into the kiss as I step closer to Frankie and bring my hands up to rest at the nape of his neck, tugging at the hair there as he groans into the kiss and wraps his arms around my torso, eliminating the already small amount of space between us.

Breaking apart, only for lack of oxygen, and he rests his forehead against mine and I smile. Eyes still closed.

“God I fucking love you.” he says breathlessly causing me to laugh, opening my eyes to gaze into his as he joins me, he’s smile is wider than I have seen it in years and my heart constricts in my chest.

“Fucking took you two long enough!” Santiago yells from the living room window of his house, which I now notice is open, and probably has been for some time now. And I die laughing as I bury my head in the crook of Frankie’s neck and god he smells so good. Like clean laundry and cedar wood.

“¡Jódete, pendejo!” Frankie yells over his shoulder and I shake my head, still laughing. Unwrapping my arms from around Frankie’s neck

“Go to bed, Santiago!” I turn my head to look at the window as he shuts it, Frankie releases me from his grasp and moves to stand beside me, as Santiago mutters something in spanish. Taking one last look at us out the window, a humongous smile spread across his face as he shakes his head and turns around walking out of the view of the window. Standing there for a second and I wrap my arms around myself,

“We are never going to hear the end of this.” I mutter as we both stand still, staring off into the now dark house.

“Nope.” Frankie responds, popping the ‘p’. Causing me to laugh. And he smiles sweetly.

“So?” Frankie asks as I turn to him with my eyebrows raised, “You free tomorrow night?” he asks innocently and I nod “I guess since you just confessed you love for me I should at least take you on a date.” He says sarcastically as he rests his hands on his hips,

“I’m always free for you baby.” I say with a sickeningly sweet tone in my voice causing him to laugh,

“Is six alright?” he asks, sincerely this time and I nod “Alright. See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.” I smile up at him as he just stands there, seemingly not knowing what to do. This time I reach up and close the gap between us to give him a quick peck on the lips and turning to open the door to my car as he walks backwards, still keeping his eyes locked on mine and I laugh.

He finally turns around and opens the door to his truck and I shake my head at him, I bend down to get in my car, sighing as my tired muscles relax into the soft seat, shutting my door and grabbing my keys out of my pocket, putting them in the ignition and cranking the car. Pulling the gear shift down into drive and rolling out of the parking spot. Frankie’s truck is cranked, but he’s just sitting there, with the passenger window down watching me, I stop a few feet away from his truck and roll my window down, his eyebrows quirked up at me and I smile tiredly.

“Text me when you get home.” he says sweetly and my smile grows,

“I will.” I nod and his face softens

“I love you.” he says, first this time, with a small smile on the corner of his lips

“I love you too.” his smile grows and his eyes light up, causing me to laugh as he pulls the truck into reverse and backs up. I roll my window up and watch for a second as he turns and goes the the opposite direction as me.

I let off the brake and slowly press on the gas.

I was tired. 

But now. I’m wide awake.

The realization sitting in that, for once in my entire life.

The man I have been in love with since I was a young teenager, knows I love him.

And he loves me too.

And that is a fucking amazing feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish to English Translations: cariño = honey/sweetheart, bonita = beautiful/pretty, “Cuídate, hermano.” = “Take care, brother.” “¡Jódete, pendejo!” = “Up yours, asshole!” (If any of these are wrong, blame spanishdict!)


End file.
